


An Assortment of Feelings

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Barista and Customer, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Teasing, coffee shop AU, failed confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Lisa is a barista at a coffee shop. Yukina is a college student who happens to visit.Who knew something so simple could lead to love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and it's just been itching to get out of my brain. Luckily I was able to get most of it down yesterday as well as some editing over the two days. I should be continuing this fairly soon as well as I have the first 4 chapters in my head already.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> If you do, I post quite a bit of writing updates and previews on my twitter (twitter.com/roguewrites) as well as other Love Live and Bandori content (plus some other stuff).

A bell chimes throughout The Toasty Tearoom, signifying that someone has just entered the coffee shop. Lisa looks up from behind the counter and sees a girl walk in. At a first glance, she looks fairly normal, with a simple black top and white skirt that falls slightly below her knees, but, almost immediately, the girl's silver hair catches her eye. It looks smooth and conditioned, it’s color catching the light from the small glass window behind her, yet, at the same time, it looks mysterious and she finds herself unable to pry her eyes away.

The girl walks up to the counter, making Lisa suddenly realize she’s been staring at the silver-haired girl this entire time, her attention now having drifted to the girl’s amber eyes and their pattern. She quickly snaps herself out of her daze and puts on her usual smile. “Welcome miss, what can I get you?” 

“A small americano please.” The girl is holding a small purse in her hands, its design shaped like a cat’s head. “With extra sugar.”

“We don’t do the sugar up here, there are sachets over there.” Lisa points towards a small shelf containing pots for sugar, wooden stirrers, napkins and small pots of milk. “I’ll get your drink right away, can I take a name?”

“Minato.” She reaches up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Okay, coming right up.” Lisa’s smile widens and she turns around. She grabs a cup from the shelf and starts to fill it up with hot water. Once the water was nearly at the top of the mug, she shuts it off and heads over to the coffee grinder.

Once finished, she looks back to find Minato standing a little to the side of where she was previously. Her hands are now clutching six sachets of sugar as well as one of the stirrers. “Minato-san,” Lisa calls out towards the girl. “Your drink is ready.” 

“Thank you.” The silver-haired girl steps closer and takes out her purse. “How much is it?”

“Three hundred yen please.” 

Minato pulls the money out from the top of the cat’s head and hands it to Lisa, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing against the palm of the barista. Lisa feels a slight tingling travel from the point of the touch, spreading throughout her entire body. She almost lets the money fall from her hand as her cheeks slowly begin to buzz. 

The silver-haired girl’s hand snaps back before reaching forward again and taking her drink. Lisa finds herself unable to stop watching the girl. She slowly paces over to a small table in the far corner of the room, almost ghostlike in her movements, where she sits down and starts to mix the sugar into her coffee. Something about the girl is just a little, awkward and she finds herself wanting to know more about this new customer.

“I didn’t know you liked girls, Imai-san.” A voice next to Lisa, causes her to spin around, breaking the gaze that had been locked onto the silver-haired girl. Kaito, the other barista, was standing there, his lips curled into a smile. 

“H-Huh?” Lisa stands there, looking at him with furrowed eyes. “What do you mean?”

“That new customer.” He nods his head towards the girl in the corner, who is now taking a sip of her drink. “You’ve been staring at her ever since she first came in.”

“I um…” Lisa’s eyes shift to the other girl slightly before drifting back to Kaito. “Something about her… is different. It’s not that I like her.” Her cheeks start to heat up a little.  _ At least I don’t think I do, we’ve only just met. _

“Sure, whatever you say.” He gives her a smug grin before looking up and seeing a customer nearing the till. “Good morning sir, can I get you anything?”

Lisa takes the distraction as a moment to collect her thoughts.  _ There’s no way he’s right. You can find people interesting without liking them.  _ She shakes her head as she hears the customer’s order. “I’ll get it.” Her body turns away from Kaito and starts to fill up a mixing jug up with hot water.

Once she’s finished, Lisa hands the drink to Kaito, who’s just finished preparing another customer’s order. “Here you go, I didn’t catch their name.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” He nods his head at her and calls the two customers over. 

Lisa watches him for a few seconds before her eyes glance up at the clock. “My shift is over, I’ll see you... Monday?”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” He turns around to face her. “I’ll see you soo-” He cuts his sentence off midway. “Hold on, I’m sure you can serve one more customer.” He nods his head to the side.

Lisa looks over to see the silver-haired customer from before walking over to them. “I…”

“Go on, give her your number or something.” He walks past her and disappears into the kitchen, carrying some empty glasses from a while ago. 

Lisa feels her palms starting to sweat a little.  _ Why am I feeling like this? She’s just a regular customer. _ “C-Can I help you?” She turns towards the girl. 

“I’ve come to return my cup.” Minato holds out the now empty mug she’d been given before. 

“Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.” Lisa bows her head slightly, her eyes finding their way to a small notepad and pen next to her. “I…” She can’t get any more words out.

“Huh?” The girl furrows her eyebrows slightly.

“Oh um… it was nothing.” Despite saying this, Lisa still finds herself writing her phone number down on the small slip of paper. “Did you enjoy your drink?”

“Yes, thank you.” The silver-haired girl reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from her face.

“Well…” Lisa’s hands rip off the small slip of paper, her fingers running over it.  _ I can’t… I don’t even know why I want to. _ Her fingers curl into a fist, crumpling the note. “Have a nice day!” She forces a smile onto her face. 

“Thank you.” The girl bows her head and starts towards the exit to the coffee shop.

After a few seconds, a ringing fills the tearoom, announcing that someone has left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a few days now I just kinda forgot all about it so it ended up just sitting there gathering dust. Luckily I remembered about it earlier and so I was able to get it posted. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> If you do enjoy it, I post quite a bit of writing updates and previews on my twitter (twitter.com/roguewrites) as well as other Love Live and Bandori content (plus some other stuff) and I also have recently opened up requests so if there's something you want me to write, then please go check out the form I have.

Rainy days are Lisa’s least favourite days to work at The Toasty Tearoom. People just never want to go outside so the day is just really slow and the few customers who do come in are soaking wet and often leave footprints on the tiled floor.

Today was one of those days.

There was an elderly couple using the coffee shop as a place to shelter and they had taken to reading, occasionally exchanging comments about it. On another table is a man with a laptop open, his typing seemingly never stopping. 

“So... did you manage to give your number to that girl?” Kaito appears from the kitchen, holding two plates, each with a sandwich on them. “Oh… here, they made some lunch for us.” 

“I um…” Lisa  reaches into her pocket, feeling the note that is still crumpled up into a ball. “I didn’t see a reason to…” With her other hand she takes the plate from her co-worker. “Thanks.”

“Come on, I could tell you were interested in her. It was pretty much written all over your face.” He takes a bite from his own sandwich.

“I don’t know if it’s actually  _ that _ though.” She looks towards the table that Minato had sat on before. “Like, something about her is intriguing… but I don’t think I  _ like _ her…” 

“Even if you don’t, what’s the harm in giving her your number?” He leans back against the counter. “Worst case scenario, she doesn’t call you back.”

“I just… I don’t know.” Lisa starts to eat her lunch.

A few moments later, the bell rings, announcing someone else entering the store. Kaito looks past her and his lips start to grin. “You can cover this one.”

Lisa sets her plate down and turns to face towards the door. Immediately she feels her heart stop. The silver-haired girl stands there in the doorway, shaking off a black umbrella.  _ Why did she have to come in now?  _ She feels her heart start to beat faster again. “H-Hello there miss. Can I get you anything?”

“A small americano please.” The silver haired girl reaches into her bag and pulls out her cat shaped purse again.

“I’ll get that for you now.”  _ I guess that’s her usual drink then.  _ Lisa starts to prepare it, repeating what she’d done the previous time. “That’ll be three hundred yen then please.” She says the words as she’s preparing the drink, pausing to take the money from the girl. As she does, she feels their hands touch, the soft skin of the girl’s fingers brushing against her palm. From each of the places where their skin touches, a warm sensation spreads throughout her body. “Th-Thank you.”

Lisa quickly puts the money in the cash register and finishes preparing the drink.  _ Didn’t that happen last time as well… _ She feels a buzz in her cheeks.  _ Is Kaito right? Do I really like her?  _ She shakes her head.  _ What does this mean? _ “Here you go.” She passes the finished drink to the girl. “Minato wasn’t it?”

The silver-haired girl’s eyes widened before a hint of recognition appears in them. “Y-Yes, I’m Minato Yukina. You served me last time… didn’t you?”

“Y-Yes I did.” Lisa feels her heart beating faster in her chest.  _ Her name is beautiful.  _ Then the second part of the comment finally sinks in.  _ She recognised me?  _ “I-It was a few days ago I think.”

“Yes, I was on my way back from college at that time.” She picks her drink up. “It was nice seeing you again.” 

“Yeah…” Lisa watches Yukina as she goes over to the same tables she sat at before, only to get up again and head over to the sachets of sugar. 

“So… You gonna give her your number then?” Kaito’s voice appears behind Lisa, causing her to spin around to face him. “I’m positive you like her now.”

“I... um… I don’t know.” Lisa glances over at the girl.  _ I’ve never felt like this before though… _

“Lisa… I understand what you’re feeling, I went through a similar thing with my girlfriend.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “But I can see that you’ve fallen for her, even if you aren’t sure yourself.”

“I…” Lisa tries to say something to deny what he’s saying but no words come out.  _ I guess he’s right. _ She blinks a few times before nodding her head. “I guess… I do.”

“You really should give her your number, you never know when she’ll be back.” Kaito steps back and picks up a pad and a pen. “You deserve to at least give this a chance.”

Lisa takes the paper and looks over at Yukina.  _ Okay… let’s do this. _ She writes her number down on the paper, accentuating it with small hearts on either side and her name above it in the neatest handwriting she can. 

“Um… Lisa…” Kaito nudges her from behind as a ringing fills the store. “I had to serve a customer… but you might have to run.” 

Lisa looks up to see Yukina’s seat empty.  _ Wait… was that her? _ Before she can comprehend what’s happening, she’s already sprinting towards the door, flinging it open and looking around the street, the rain outside  pouring down onto her. 

Nothing…

Rainy days are Lisa’s least favourite days to work at The Toasty Tearoom. Today, she just found another reason to hate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked the second chapter. Things should start to get into the main part of this story soon so I should be able to write it all soonish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write. I have so much planned for this story so I'll probably be updating fairly soon. 
> 
> I really appreciate any comments I receive so please feel free to leave them, I try to reply to them all and love the feedback. 
> 
> Anyway, I should get back to writing now. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
